


New Toy

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton has a new toy he'd like Hermann to try. It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

Title: New Toy  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 230  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [kawaii-necromorph](http://kawaii-necromorph.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newton has a new toy he'd like Hermann to try. It doesn't exactly go as planned.

 

 

"Surely you're not serious, Newton."

"I'm very serious. And don't call me Shirley."

"Where in the world did you find something like that?"

"The internet, Hermann. That's where you can find everything, even the things you weren't looking for."

"Is it supposed to be glowing and making an odd humming noise?"

"Um... Probably?"

"That is not very reassuring. If I put it on and it explodes, I am going to be very angry with you."

"I'll be angry too. It cost me almost two hundred dollars."

"Hand it over. I will do this once and then we will resume our usual sexual activities. And I am telling you right now, the tentacle is just going to be admired, it will not be inserted in any orifice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Spoilsport."

"You are welcome to do whatever you want with it later this evening once it is no longer attached to me. Maybe I'll even watch."

"Really? Awesome!"

"I feel like an idiot. Put that camera away or it is going to get shoved so far up your nose that you'll be able to take pictures of your brain when you blink."

"Thrust your hips a couple of times. Yeah, that's it."

"Newton?"

"Hermann?"

"The moment this comes off, I want you in me. You are going to make the headboard rattle."

"I can totally do that."


End file.
